Three's Company
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Two's company but three's a crowd? Not when it comes to Kagome Higurashi, the more the merrier! A series of threesome/moresome pairings involving our lovable miko. Rating varies by chapter rated M to be safe. Requests welcome.
1. Kyoya Hibari & Tsuna Sawada

**Three's Company**

 **Summary: Two's company but three's a crowd? Not when it comes to Kagome Higurashi, the more the merrier! A series of threesome/moresome pairings involving our lovable miko. Rating varies by chapter rated M to be safe. Requests welcome.**

* * *

 **AN: It's back! I will re post old chapters then get onto the new ones! I'm sorry guys I'm in a threesome/moresome mood. Please PLEASE feel free to suggest peoples!**

* * *

 **Males: Kyoya Hibari & Tsuna Sawada**

 **Series: Katekyō Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she sat in front of her mirror and got ready for her date with her husband, Tsuna, it wasn't often that he had free time to spend with her, hell ever since they had graduated high school he had been so caught up in the family business that he barely had time for her anymore. Now she wasn't daft, she knew just what kind of business he and most of their friends were involved with, but hey they were her friends so it didn't matter to her.

She smiled lightly at Hibari as he entered her room, she was no longer embarrassed to been seen half dressed by him, he had been her personal bodyguard for the past five plus years. In those years many things had happened, and yes he had seen her naked. She grumbled under her breath about stupid people attacking her in the bath. She blinked as he sat on her bed and watched her get ready.

"What's up?" She rolled her eyes as he just stared at her, even though she had known him for more than five years he was still so hard to understand sometimes. She often wondered why Tsuna had assigned him to watch over her twenty four seven. She always consoled herself that he knew what he was doing and that Hibari was her guardian for a reason. She smiled at the thought of her husband, this was going to be the first time in a month that she would get to see him.

Yes, a month, now normal women would be sad, mad, and downright pissed, but she understood the pressure he was under and never complained not even once. She knew what she was getting into when they had started dating in high school, to get mad now would be downright stupid. Even so, she had to admit to herself the long lonely nights were starting to get to her, how she longed to be able to be held in warm arms as she drifted to sleep.

She shook her head and finished applying her light make up and stood up, clad in nothing but her black lingerie and thigh high stockings. She grabbed her little black dress and easily stepped into it zipping it as far as she could. "Hibari…can you zip me up?" She blushed lightly as he stepped up behind her and zipped her up. She met his stoic gaze in her mirror and blushed even more. She pulled away with a light cough and sat back down at her vanity table. He to reclaimed his seat on her bed, now all she had to do was wait for her husband to show up. It wouldn't take long, he had promised he would pick her up at eight.

She forced a smile as she glanced at her clock, it was now nine, so what if he was an hour late…if he was going to cancel he would have called…right? She sighed looked away from the clock and smiled at Hibari in the reflection. He had been sitting with her for the past hour, just sitting there silently watching her. She had long ago gotten used to his staring, yes at first it had unnerved her but now it was an everyday thing. She fidgeted lightly, her fingers playing with the golden bracelet on her wrist, it was her first year anniversary gift from her husband.

She sighed sadly as she glanced at the clock, it was now ten. "He's not coming is he?" She stared sadly at her reflection not expecting an answer. His silence always said it all yet this time he decided to answer her. "No." She blinked surprised by his silent one word answer. "I see…is he with _her_?" She felt her anger rise at the mention of her husbands 'secret' lover. It was the same girl he had been head over heels in love with in his freshmen year of high school. Before he had met her and fallen in love with her.

She snorted at her thoughts, if he loved her then why wasn't he with her right now? Instead he was most likely in her bed holding her in his arms. It should be her, his wife, not that…that floozy who was no doubt in his arms. She glared at Hibari in her mirror, her eyes meeting his, begging for him to answer her. "Yes." She gasped lightly tears gathering in her eyes, she knew he was with her but to hear it…

Her shoulders slumped as silent tears ran down her face, she sighed softly as she buried her head in her arms which were resting on the table."Happy fucking birthday to me." Her words were muffled by her arms yet the sadness was all that one needed to hear to know what she was feeling. She felt anger well up inside her, how dare he do this to her? On her birthday no less? She sat up and glared at herself in the mirror. That bastard! He had promised to love honor and cherish her! Not to neglect, lie and cheat on her! She glared down at the bracelet on her wrist and in a fit of rage tore it off and tossed it across the room.

She collapsed on the table her face hidden by her arms, why? Why had it turned out like this? When they had gotten married everything was fine, perfect in a sense. Yet in the past two years he had become distant, staying out all night because of 'business'. Then, then he just stopped coming home all together…why? She sobbed lightly into her arms cursed herself for falling in love with Tsuna. Yes, even now she still loved him, as foolish as it sounded. She loved him and probably would until the day she died and that, that was what hurt her the most.

She calmed herself minutes later, having learned some time ago that sitting around and crying about it got her nowhere. No, she was the wife of the Tenth boss, she was not weak. She shakily stood up and walked over to the discarded and broken bracelet, picking it up with tender care and clutched it to her chest. She then made her way to her bed, where the still silent Hibari sat. "Will you lay with me?" It was the same question she asked when she was stood up by her husband and she knew she would get the same answer. "No. But I will sit by you." She nodded as she laid on her bed, still all dressed up, make up and all and curled in on herself hugging the bracelet to her chest as he sat on the chair near her bed.

She cried silently as she stared at him, honestly she knew why her husband had chosen Hibari to be her guardian. Even though he cared deeply for her he would never cross _that_ line. No, he was far to loyal to her husband, as was she. Even so she couldn't help but to long for someone to hold her in their arms and make her feel like she was loved, cherished, and safe. Yet, as she laid there and stared into his eyes, tears flowing down her face, she knew, she knew she was all of those even if the words would never be said, even if the feelings would never be acted on she knew.


	2. Alucard & Alexander Anderson

**Males: Alucard & Alexander Anderson**

 **Series: Hellsing**

* * *

Kagome smiled up at the tall menacing vampire that towered above her. "Hello Alucard-san." He just leered down at her, taking in her curves, which were still visible underneath her miko robes, a feat in itself. Her eyes glittered lightly, she knew where he was looking and it really didn't matter. "How are you tonight?"

He grinned and leaned down so he could look her in the eyes, he was impressed that she still held her smile, then again she was not a normal woman. "I am just fine, as are you." She blushed lightly at his words. "Why thank you, though…I can't help but to wonder why you have sought me out, I am not on a mission." He smirked and inhaled her scent, "I was merely out for a walk…when I caught your delicious scent."

She smiled at him as he tried to spook her by showing his fangs, he was a very fun individual, it was a shame their organizations didn't often see eye to eye and they were forced to meet on the battlefield more often then not. "Once again I must thank you for your compliment." He grinned and moved closer to her, his fangs scraping against her shoulder, goosebumps left in their wake.

She blushed as he invaded her personal space, yes she knew he wouldn't actually drink her blood, one he would have to ask his master first and two her holy blood would purify him from the inside out. She blinked as he sighed disappointedly muttering under his breath, "Damn it would seem your guard dog has arrived." With that he pulled away just in time for a knife to wiz by where his neck had been seconds ago.

She blinked and turned to where the knife had come, knowing who it was, and smiled happily at the angry priest, "Hello Anderson-san." He nodded lightly letting her know he had heard her never taking his hate filled eyes of a mischievous looking Alucard. "Hello priesty." He glared at him and threw another knife, rather then answer him.

Alucard chuckled as he let the knife stab his shoulder, he turned to Kagome dismissing Anderson, "You really should teach your guard dog some manners." He winked at her as he pulled out the knife and let it fall to the ground. He smirked as he felt the murderous glare on his person. "Aww…Kagome-chan, I don't think your guard dog likes me very much."

Kagome sighed, these two, honestly it was always the same whenever they met. Banter, bicker, fight, try and kill. Then again she understood they had been this way long before she had been transferred here from Japan. Everyone had a past, herself included, so she had no right to pry or try and change them. She blinked when she felt a shadow fall over her, she looked up and smiled when she saw Alucard looming over her.

Alucard smirked, feeling Anderson's anger rise with each passing second, oh he would never tire of messing with the blond priest. He smirked as he leaned down and stole a quick kiss from Kagome's pink plump lips and pulled away. "Well, as much fun as it has been I must take my leave." With that he winked at Kagome and melted into the shadows, just in time to because seconds later a barrage of knives showered down on where he was.

Kagome sighed, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips for a second and let them fall to her side as she turned to face a grumpy looking Anderson. He frowned as he walked over to her and looked her over for any injuries. He frowned even more as his eyes kept wandering back to her bruised lips, making his scowl deepen. She sighed knowing he was in a foul mood now, and no doubt feeling guilty about the stolen kiss. He had made it his self declared mission to protect her from everything evil in the world.

Sadly he was just to late, yet she would let him continue his mission, if only to give him a reason to wake up every morning...besides wanting to kill Alucard.

She smiled happily at the priest, "Anderson-san, I'm fine really. He didn't hurt me, I promise." Anderson nodded grimly still not reassured, that thing had dared to put his hands, no his lips, on his holy lady. He blinked as she grabbed his hand with hers and linked their fingers. He briefly thought that his hands were not worthy of her touch, he might taint her with his blood stained hands. Yet, when he looked down and saw her happy smile directed at him he dismissed it.

Anything to see her smile.

Kagome smiled happily as she lead the priest down the street, she could feel his very soul relax, the tension leaving his body as he wrapped his large rough fingers around her small hand. She knew he often thought himself tainted and unworthy of her friendship. She mentally snorted, if anything she was the tainted one, she blinked dismissing those thoughts.

Today was a nice day, it was her day off and most likely would be her last one for a while she was going to enjoy it, damnit. She smiled happily as they walked down the street, she mentally rolled her eyes as the shadows around them danced with power, that man er vampire! Also poking at people. She laughed lightly enjoying her walk with the two men who were like night and day.


	3. Daisuke Niwa & Dark Mousy

**Males: Daisuke Niwa & Dark Mousy**

 **Series: D.N Angel**

 **Setting: AU**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she was pressed into the wall by Dark, this was an everyday occurrence. She would walk home with him and his younger twin Daisuke and spend at least four hours in their home. In fact she was over there so much that she was considered a part of the family. A part that Dark wanted to make his. She rolled her eyes, "Dark seriously..this is getting old…"

Drak laughed and pressed into her, his lips by her ear, "Well Kagome I'm getting hard…" She blushed and pushed him away, "Hentai…" He smiled at her and plopped on the couch, "Yet you keep coming over." She rolled her eyes as she plopped down next to him, "What can I say you're brother's just to cute."

Dark pouted even though he knew she was yanking his chain so to speak. He knew she liked him and his brother equally…he had happened upon her diary a few weeks ago. "I'm so hurt…to think you like my younger brother more then me what a travesty…" He covered his face with his arm one hand over his heart. "What am I to do?"

"Why don't you get acting lessons?" Dark huffed and let his arm fall from his face as Kagome giggled at his twins joke. "My dear brother, my acting is far to advanced for someone of your… _caliber_ to understand." He smiled sweetly as his brother took a seat on the other side of Kagome causing her to scoot over closer to him.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever…dofus." He smiled at Kagome, "So I heard Hojo asked you out again…" Kagome blushed, stupid Hojo had been carrying a torch for her for so long it was almost routine for him to ask her out every Friday. Even so it still embarrassed her to no end…it didn't help that Dark would get all clingy and touchy feely afterwards. The stupid pervert…then again he was _her_ pervert.

Not that she would tell him that anytime soon...

"Yeah this time he asked if I wanted to go see a movie with him." Dark snorted and pulled her into his arms, "When is that moron going to realize you're mine…er…ours." He smiled sheepishly at his brother's glare. Even though his brother wasn't as open with his feelings it was obvious that he to loved Kagome.

In fact when they were younger they had a three way wedding much to their parents amusement. She blushed as she let him hold her, no use fighting a losing battle. She had learned from experience Dark could be a stubborn little ass.

Once when they were younger he refused to leave his room unless she gave him a kiss on the cheek like she did his brother. Needless to say he had gotten his kiss and a smack across the face because he turned his head making it so she kissed him on the lips. Yes he was a pervert back then as well, hell he was born a pervert.

The yin to Daisuke's yang.

She blinked as she felt two hands massage and grope her breasts, having no idea when he had maneuvered his hands there, she huffed her hand clenching into a fist. "Dark…you pervert!" She slammed her fist into his head and threw herself into Daisuke's arms where it was 'safe', her face a pure red. She smiled as he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her middle laughing lightly as his brother held his head in pain.

"God Kagome what was that for?" She stared blankly at him, "Not only are you a pervert but you're stupid as well…" With that she turned so she was facing Daisuke and snuggled into him.

Dark huffed as his brother sent him a superior look, "Why does he get special treatment?" She glanced back at him a small smile on her face, "Because my dear Dark he is not a pervert…unlike you."

Dark huffed and sat up, "So you think…" He smirked ignoring his brother's warning glare, "Did you know he has a pair of your panties? Yup I saw them they're in his bedside drawer, the green lacy ones~" She paled and looked up at him in disbelief, "Daisuke?" He blushed and glared at his brother yet said nothing. She sighed and got off the couch and began gathering her things muttering about perverted brothers and what not.

Once she had all her things gathered she turned to face the now dubbed pervert brothers, "When you two are done being perverts I'll be back until then stay away from my panties thank you very much."

Dark smirked as he watched her fine ass walk towards the door, "What about your bras?" She paused mid step and sighed before turning around to glare at him, "Those to you moron." Dark blinked innocently, "Does that mean I can keep the ones I have now?" She let out an aggravated groan, "Perverts the both of you!"

Dark smirked, "And yet you love us both." She blushed, "Hush up! Moron…anyway I'm going home for a bit I'll be back for dinner." Dark nodded, "Uh huh bring some clothes I think mom wants you to stay the night." Kagome blushed at the way he said it muttering a 'pervert' under her breath. "Yeah, yeah I will see you guys later Daisuke, Dark." With that she left their house.

Daisuke smirked, "She said my name first…" Dark huffed, "So? That doesn't mean anything." Daisuke nodded and got up to go to his room, "Uh huh keep telling yourself that." Dark huffed and yelled after his brother, "I will!"

Dark pouted as he turned on the TV, "It doesn't mean anything…right?" He smiled as he found an unblocked adult channel. "Oh nice~ hmm I wonder if Kagome's that flexible…one way to find out." He chucked to himself as he settled down to wait for Kagome to come back.


	4. Sam & Bumblebee

**Males: Sam & Bumblebee**

 **Series: Transformers Movie**

* * *

 **AN: Super sorry about the delay, I was really sick the past week. To the point I had to miss two days of work! Anyways here's some more! I hope to have the new stuff ready to post soonish! Also am I the only one who now wants a Sam/Kagome set in the third movie? Cuz I REALLY want it...**

* * *

Kagome smiled her fingers tangling in the semi dark brown curly locks of her lover as he trailed kisses up and down her neck. She shifted a bit, laying back so her warm tank top covered back could rest on the cool glass of the windshield of the car under them.

Said car rumbled slightly under her causing the most devious vibrations to run through her as her boyfriend smirked against her neck. "Bee…" His voice was a low mumble as the car under them merely turned on its radio and played a slow smooth song. She laughed and placed a hand on the still vibrating hood of the car and let out a small pulse of her energy. He thoroughly enjoyed it, if the happy rumble that was torn from him was anything to go by.

She had been surprised to learn her energy could affect them, it was different then what made up their sparks but similar, let alone in such a sensual way. Ironhide often made jokes at her expense though it was all in good fun, it still made Bee and Sam upset and he often had to get patched up after a training match with Bee.

Bee could be very protective over what he considered his and she and Sam were his.

She smiled yet gasped as her human lovers hard length pressed into her thigh, his hot breath fanning over her ear. "What about me?" She smiled as she turned to catch his lips in a searing kiss. "All good things come to those who wait my dear Sammy." She laughed as he grumbled about the nickname but groaned as she let her hand trace his hard on through his pants.

She smiled almost evilly as he panted in her ear, small strangled versions of her name falling from his lips. Bee, not one to be forgotten merely revved his engine causing even more vibrations to tear through her body.

To think she would be involved in a threesome with her boyfriend and his car, even though he was an Autobot it was odd. Then again she had long ago given up questioning anything that happened to her. She rolled with the punches, and took things as they came at her. Speaking of coming…


	5. Lion-O & Tygra

**Males: Lion-O & Tygra**

 **Series: ThunderCats (2011)**

* * *

Kagome gulped lightly, holding her robe closed with slim hands, and took in the two _obviously_ inebriated brothers. Their eyes were dilated beyond belief and their speech was slurred. She could smell the faint reaming scent of what it was that made them this way.

Cat nip.

She was going to beat Panthro for this, for she knew it had to have been him that gave the squabbling brothers the drug. He had been threatening to do it if they didn't stop their pissing match over her. For some damn reason both males had been interested in her and had been courting her and squabbling with each other.

It shocked her, she was nothing special not a great fighter like them nor a cleric like Cheetara yet they still wanted her. She had been avoiding them for said reason she hated driving a wedge between the two brothers and in all honestly if she was asked to choose between them she could not.

They each had their own charms and little things that made her heart speed up and her cheeks flush. She was startled out of her thoughts as the two, leaning heavily on each other, stumbled towards her. Tygra pointed a finger at her, it waved in the air a bit. "She's 'noring us…" His voice was slurred horridly.

Lion-O nodded, stumbling over his brother's foot and with a laugh he was quickly supported by the small black furred female. "Oh she-she likes me!" He laughed loudly as he tried to pull her closer, his hands now under her robe.

She grit her teeth as the Lord of the ThunderCats felt her up under her robe and with a twitching eyebrow she shifted her weight and shoved him towards her bed. He landed with an oof and a yet another loud laugh. She was about to go help Tygra who was by now leaning heavily on her tiny dresser yet hissed in shock as large hands wormed themselves inside her robe and grabbed her breasts firmly.

"I's make her like me mores…" His hot warm breath fanned over her neck and she shivered as he rolled and pinched her hardening nipples. She was about to snap at him when another pair of hands tugged open her robe, exposing her naked body, and a pair of lips sloppily placed kisses on her stomach and began moving lower.

"Nu uh." Her eyes rolled back in her head as his hot breath fanned over her womanhood before a tongue prodded at her. Dear lord! Okay, so maybe she wouldn't kill Panthro… A breathy mewl was torn from her lips as fingers joined the prodding tongue exploring her nether regions.


	6. Bruce Banner & Tony Stark

**Males: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark**

 **Setting: Post Avengers**

* * *

 **Beta: Uchiha Bitch**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she lounged in the plush leather computer chair, bored out of her mind as her two lovers bickered over yet another theory on her powers. Really, they had to break everything down to science, she mused it was just who they were. They were men of science, both geniuses in their own right.

Tony Stark was the leader in computer technology, maker of the Iron Man suits and Iron Man. Bruce was an expert in pretty much everything. Put them together in one room and dear lord! She glanced at the two, they were hovering over charts and other science stuff, and tapped her fingers on the top of the desk she was leaning on, "You know… you could just accept it's not something science can explain…."

She blinked blue eyes as they both turned to her a bit grumpy from the all-nighters they had pulled. With a mental sigh, she wanted to cry, judging by the looks they were giving her, she was in for another speech about how science could explain everything!

This was worse than her college math courses!

Tony frowned, his dark brown eyes taking in his younger lover, the reason for his headache. Ever since they had discovered she had 'powers', he and Bruce had been trying to figure where her powers came from, where they stemmed from and what powered them so they could help her control them better. He had an inkling that Nick would try and recruit her since she had been able to immobilize Thor with a simple glowing touch! No doubt the sneaky General was thinking of ways to deal with Loki should he ever come back.

He would fight the General tooth and nail, as would Bruce, but the man had his ways and if she was to be drafted into the Avengers, they wanted her prepared! They cared far too much for the young woman who had fallen into their lives. She had been taken on a new work program Pepper had created when she was in charge of Stark Industries. Being Iron Man ate up a lot of his time and before he knew it, she was engaged to his driver Happy, and retiring.

It had saddened him to lose her, she fit with him so well… yet he understood and after a bout of pouting, he had sent her on her way with a nice big bonus. It had been a trip getting back into running his company, she had changed a lot of things, but he got the hang of it and with Bruce by his side, he was able to manage both work and being Iron Man.

Once everything had settled into place and he was comfortably back in the groove of things, he began checking into those Pepper had hired, Kagome Higurashi being one of them. She was an Asian beauty if there ever was one and to be perfectly honest, his interest in her was purely physical at first. Yet she turned him down and down again, and thus, a fun game of cat and mouse, or in her words 'sexual harassment', began.

"I think I broke him…" He blinked out of his fond memories as Bruce let out a small laugh at Kagome's words.

He huffed at both of them. "Tch." She rolled her eyes and shifted in the plush leather chair he had brought into the lab for her. While she was nowhere near as smart as him and Bruce, not that he blamed her – no one was – she liked to sit and watch them tinker about in his lab.

In fact, she was the voice of reason when they went into 'mad scientist mode', making sure they ate, slept, and showered. To think the world's smartest minds bent to her every whim. He shook his head and offered Bruce a small grin as he held up a finger, much like a teacher trying to gain the class' attention, "You see, my Kagome, science explains everything… you just have to find the answer!"

She rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, well ,my dear men of science, I think it's time you take a break for some food," She paused giving them both pointed looks as they move to open their mouths and argue with her, "It's been six hours since your last meal. Now, come on." She stood up and placed her slim hands on her tiny waist and gave them a pointed look.

She smiled as both men sighed, slumping their shoulders as they started putting away their various tools and things, "Good boys, go wash up and I'll order something real quick. Thai sound good?" Before they could answer, she turned on her heel, "JARVIS, can you find me the number of a Thai place that delivers please?"

JARVIS's leveled voice merely replied with a, "Yes, Ms. Higurashi." And began naming off a few places as she entered the small elevator that would take her to the living level of the house.

Bruce chuckled as Tony grumbled under his breath, no doubt upset that Kagome had ignored him as she left. He placed a calming hand on Tony's shoulder and cracked a grin, "There, there, my friend. You should know better than to even try to argue with her." He laughed as Tony shrugged off his hand and pouted, putting his tools away.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd think she was our mom with how she orders us about." He shook his head as he wiped his hands clean of whatever had accumulated on them in the work shop.

"Tony… that's just a very odd comparison… she just cares about our welfare." He scrunched his nose up at the thought of Kagome as his mother of all people.

Tony let out a bark of laughter as he and Bruce entered the elevator, "Yeah, I guess that was a bad comparison…" He shivered and shook the thought away as he hit the button for the living level of their home, "Though… she would make a pretty hot mom."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator, thoughts of a pregnant Kagome floating in his mind's eye, "She would."

He was truly shocked by such an admission, ever since the accident, he was used to being alone . To keeping to himself and living away from people – mainly to protect them from himself and his anger. Tony had, in fact, been his first truly close friend since he had become known as the Hulk when he was angered. It had taken the man a lot of convincing to get him to agree to stay in the city with him.

He had mainly agreed because he knew Tony needed a friend when Pepper had moved on. He knew what it was like to have a woman you loved leave you because of your work. After the accident, his own love interest had been frightened of him. It was a justified fear, the 'Other Guy' could be terrifying, and he understood that. He had left her behind and learned to live on his own, to be alone.

So he knew what Tony was going through as the man was a recovering alcoholic, he didn't want his friend to fall prey to such a dangerous habit again and had moved in with him under the pretense of helping with his projects and the company. They both knew the real reason, but never spoke of it. It had taken a while, but the man had gotten back on his feet and things were back to as normal as they could be.

That was when they had meet Kagome, hired by Pepper to be a desk worker. Tony took a shine to her and had fixated on her. He, himself, had been drawn in by her, she was so happy and calm and just projected a sense of peace and calm. They had become friends fairly quickly since Tony had promoted her to his personal secretary, much to her annoyance. He knew Tony had a reputation as a play boy among other things, but he had never seen the man give chase to a single woman.

It was amusing to say the least!

Kagome turning him down left and right only added to his amusement. Many a times, he calmly listened to her rant and rave about how much of a 'pig' Tony was, over coffee or a small lunch. He knew she cared for Tony, the man had a way of making you care, yet she was resisting it. She, herself ,had just gotten out of a semi-long and disastrous relationship of her own and was not ready to move on, let alone with Tony Stark and his reputation.

So they had become fast friends and before he knew it, he had feelings for her! He was shocked, scared, and mad at himself. He had tried to distance himself, it wasn't safe for him to feel that way about her. Tony was after her and if he got jealous or mad at something the other man did, then he would 'Hulk out'.

So, he had tried to nip those feelings in the bud. He had failed, it had only made Kagome concerned for him and it had gotten to the point where she cornered him and thing had gotten out of hand.

He 'Hulked out', Tony was there in an instant and while he was fuzzy on the details, since he never really remembered what he did when he was the Hulk, he was later told the Hulk merely clung to Kagome like a child to his favorite toy and growled at Tony when he tried to get to close to them. A real shocker, since when he came to, he was usually surrounded by carnage and rubble.

"You getting senile already, Bruce?" He blinked at the playfully snarky remark, yet merely shook his head at the slightly younger man.

"You wish," He shot Tony a small smirk as he exited the elevator, "You'll have to deal with being the second best in the science community for a while longer." Normally such an insult, while said playfully, wouldn't fall from the normally polite man's lips, but living with Tony for so long had rubbed off on him.

Tony huffed at the playful insult and walked after his lover, "Oh yeah, whatever, you're just jealous." He walked past the slightly taller man and took a seat at the counter and leaned on it, watching Kagome move about the kitchen, getting out plates and forks for when the food was delivered.

Bruce rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him, his gaze also on the young woman as she moved about the kitchen with practiced ease, "Whatever helps you sleep better at night, Tony."

Tony gave a small perverted smirk and batted his eyes at the other man, "Oh, you know what helps me sleep at night, big boy."

Bruce blushed a bit, still semi-uncomfortable to find himself sexually involved with the other man as well as sharing a lover. He muttered under his breath, "Pervert."

Tony merely puckered his lips as if asking for a kiss, "You know you like it." He yelped as a stack of paper towels smacked him up side his head from behind, "Ouch!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as he cradled his head like she had really hurt him and placed the paper towels on the counter, "Oh, hush up, Tony! It didn't hurt that bad and leave poor Bruce alone!"

Tony pouted as she leaned against the elder man and placed a small kiss on his cheek, one he returned, "You're both so abusive to me!" He mock pouted as she rolled her eyes and moved to hug him, her fingers running through his hair where she had smacked him with the paper towels.

"Oh, whatever, Tony, you've had much worse." She moved to place a small kiss to his cheek, yet he turned his head and caught her lips in a small kiss. He smirked as she pulled back blushing and moved to lean against the counter between the two of them, "Oh, by the way, Tony, it came to fifty seven bucks. I charged it to the card."

She laughed as he grumbled, all in good fun, and winked at Bruce as he let out a small chuckle. All of them knew it was a drop in the hat when it came to the rich man, yet he liked to grumble none the less, not used to having a shared account with anyone, let alone _two_ people.

The fact that he had added them to his account was a big statement in its own, but none of them commented on it, knowing that none of them were ready to do so. They were taking each day as it came, not labeling anything or making anything too complicated. They were happy the way things were and yes, down the line they would set things in stone and deal with the fall out of such a taboo and odd relationship, but not tonight.

That was for another day.


	7. Kei & Sho

**Males: Kei & Sho**

 **Series: Moon Child (Movie)**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she lounged on a plush black couch in a dimly lit room, she was bored. Kei was out playing with his human friend Sho, and here she was all alone. She huffed, her breath causing her black bangs to lift up lightly, yes she was glad Kei was taking interest in the human world once again but now, now she was the bored one. Now, she would have gone with him, but…he wouldn't let her. No, he was much to scared that should his most two important people meet that they would leave him behind.

Pft!

It was a childish fear, honestly, she would never leave him, she loved him to much, she had allowed him to make her a vampire just so she could stay with him for God's sake! Plus, from what she had heard about his friend he was in love with a human girl already, and there was the glaring fact that he to was human. He would die in the blink of an eye, to her and Kei, that was. Which was why she was so surprised when he had come home two months ago chattering away about the most interesting human he had ever come across, her aside.

He was the one who had warned her about not getting attached to humans, and here he was best friends with one. She sighed as she rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a thump. She barely noticed it and glanced at the paper covered windows, she couldn't tell if it was night or day, being a vampire meant of course, that she could not go outside during the day. She mentally scoffed as she glared at the book sitting on the table. Kei had bought it for her a while back, hoping that it would keep her entertained while he was away, it was called Twilight and yes, it did keep her entertained for a bit. It was hilarious, honestly sparkling vampires.

She sighed as she glanced under the couch out of sheer boredom, oh, that was where he had hidden her gun. She lazily moved her arm under the couch and pulled it out. She frowned as she blew off the dust, the jerk had said it was lost in their last huge gun fight with some gang of the blah de blaah. It was plausible that it had been lost, she had been shot up so many times that she lost count and track of her gun, hence she believed him when he said it was lost.

That jerk.

She rolled her eyes as she sat up and started the tedious process of taking it apart to make sure everything was still there, she wouldn't put it past him to take a few pieces and hide those as well. Finding all the pieces there she smiled as she gracefully got up and walked over to the dark cherry wood cabinet and opened it. She glanced at all the various guns and ammo pushing them to the side as she grabbed the gun cleaning kit. Once she had it she shut the cabinet and walked back to the table and sat down.

She quickly went about cleaning each individual piece before using her vampire speed to put it back together and cock it, loving the sweet sound of it. Smirking as she playfully aimed it at the door. "Bang." She smiled at how silly she was being but boredom did things to people. She sighed as she leaned back against the couch and let her head fall back and land on the cushion.

She was bored, so very bored...

She blinked when the door to the apartment was hurriedly shoved open and slammed shut. Huh? She glance at the door and blinked as Kei was helped into the living room, a blanket draped around him, he must have lost track of time and gotten caught in the sun! She was at his side in the blink of an eye, making the person stumble back and fall on his butt. She ignored him, he must be the famous Sho and if he was she had nothing to fear.

"Kei are you okay?" She waited with baited breath, not that she needed to breath, as he let the blanket fall from his face, it was slightly burned but healing quickly. She glared at him as he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little crispy." She rolled her eyes and was once again lounging on the couch before anyone could blink.

"Oh ha ha. Watch it wise guy, one of these days you're going to sparkle in the sun." She smiled as he mock cringed and stood up letting the blanket fully fall and land on the floor in a mess. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You better pick that up. I don't care if your friend is here." She smirked as he grumbled under his breath and picked it up, quickly folding it and placing it on the table.

"Happy?" She sat up and pretended to think about it. "Hmm…I guess." She laughed lightly as he snorted and turned to Sho. "Sho this is Kagome, Kagome this is Sho." She smiled at Sho and mentally smirked as he blushed, he was no doubt awed by her immortal beauty, not that she was bragging but she knew she was easy on the eyes.

"I-it's nice to meet you." She nodded at him and glanced at Kei. "Its about time I get to meet the famous Sho." Kei shrugged and appeared on the couch next to her, his arm draped around her shoulders. He was worried that Kei was interested in her and was making it a point to show off how close he was to her. She mentally rolled her eyes and leaned on him, smiling as he relaxed a bit.

"Well, I must say you are better looking then Kei let on." She mentally smirked as Kei stiffened, oh yes, she was going to have fun with this. She smiled at him as he blushed and took a seat on the black chair next to the couch.

"Thank you. Though I must say this is the first time I've ever heard about you." He tossed Kei a pointed look. Her smile twitched with repressed laughter, aww he was mad at Kei for not telling him about her. How cute.

She mock pouted. "Really now Kei. I can't believe you! And here I thought I was important to you. I mean I've only put up with you for the past two hundred years…" She trailed off and sniffled playfully. Kei rolled his eyes used to her antics and pulled her into his lap. "My dear, I've put up with you for two hundred _and five years_." She blinked. "Oh, it _has_ been two hundred and five years hasn't it?"

Kei rolled his eyes and glanced at Sho. "See? This is what I have to put up with." He grunted as she elbowed him in the ribs. "She's so abusive." He rolled his eyes as she pulled out of his arms and curled up on the end of the couch facing Sho, completely ignoring him. He furrowed his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out at her, yes he was being childish but he had been with Kagome for the past two hundred and five years, plus he had a feeling Sho would be joining them sooner or later.

"You better put that tongue back in your mouth." He rolled his eyes and did so, smirking at Kei who was watching in amusement. It was good that Sho was so at ease around Kagome and vice versa. Both had horrible childhoods and both had issues with trust. He blinked as Kagome leaned over the couch and whispered something in Kei's ear. He frowned as they laughed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

Kei smirked at Sho, amusement floating in the depths of his eyes. "Well, I never knew you were on Team Jacob. I always took you for a Team Edward kind of guy. What with being an _actual_ vampire and all..." He glared at Kagome as she snickered. Oh yes, this was one of his not so great ideas. His frown deepened as she smirked at him and pointed at her gun and pouted her lips at him. Oh, she had found it, just great.

He was in for it now.

She loved her gun, as he did his, it was just she always tried to do stupid shit with it. Sure they were immortal but that didn't mean he liked to see her get into gunfights with random punks. He was merely looking out for her when he had hid it, and now he was the bad guy!

He ignored them as they gossiped about him, rather loudly, and imitated a statue.

Worst decision ever.


	8. Sebastian & Ciel

**Males: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive**

 **Series: Black Butler**

* * *

 **Beta: Kittyblue**

* * *

Kagome hummed as she stirred the cake mix, she was going to try and make a strawberry cake today for her Lord. She blinked as she felt someone appear behind her and blushed lightly as the person wrapped their arms around her waist and stepped closer to her. She huffed lightly as she concentrated on the task at hand. "Sebastion…I'm busy." She grumbled, blushing more, knowing she couldn't cook as well as he could.

He chuckled and rested his chin on her head and watched as she concentrated, very cutely, on the cake mix. "I know my dear, I'm just simply supervising." Sebastian said, taking a pinch of sugar and adding it in to the cake mix.

She rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, sure." She grumbled as she mixed in the extra sugar. He was always making sure she did things better to please their master sooner.

He chuckled a bit more and moved his hands to cover hers, smirking as she jumped lightly and almost dropped the bowl, cake mix and all. "What are you doing? You almost made me drop it!" She snapped, glaring at him.

He smiled as he moved his hands, showing her how to mix the cake mix in a way that made it light and fluffy, just the way Ciel liked it. "Just showing you how to do it right."

She blushed and nodded, "Thanks."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it and hummed. "Watashi wa aku made shitsuji desu kara(I'm just one hell of a butler)." He said and Kagome narrowed his eyes.

"Akuma(Devil)." Kagome growled at him and he just smiled. It was nice having someone who knew about his kind. Ciel knew that he was a devil in general, but she, she knew about demonic customs and species. Kagome was a Japanese miko, in a way, and an immortal like himself, she'd been alive for hundreds of years, having been thrown back in time and was waiting out the years for her own time.

She even had experience fighting against those like himself...and like the others.

Besides, she was quite clumsy when fighting and made it more entertaining. Unlike Meirin, who was only clumsy when she had on her glasses, Kagome was just...clumsy. In an adorably endearing way that never really broke anything.

He could feel the angry tick as he thought of the dishes Meirin had just recently broken.

He blinked as he heard their master call him, and pouted lightly as he let go of her hands and pulled away. "The young lord calls, and I must go."

She nodded and turned to smile at him, "Let him know I'm making strawberry cake, please. And to not get his hopes up, because I'm not letting you help more than you already have."

"I will inform him tea will be slightly later than normal as well. After all...it is you cooking." He smiled and bowed to her as he disappeared into the shadows.

She smiled lightly as she poured the cake mix into the pan; there he was showing off again. He knew she was the Shikon no Miko, just as she knew his parents were Sesshoumaru and Rin. In fact, it was because her powers called to his that he convinced their lord and master to hire her, having a healer and someone who could put up barriers came in handy with their line of work.

She frowned, wondering if Sebastian would go through with eating the young master's soul. Knowing him, probably not. He'd probably remove the soul from Ciel's body, but instead send it to be reincarnated early. Sebastian was a inu youkai, after all, and they ate physical bodies rather than souls. He just liked playing with his meals.

She smiled happily as she put the cake pan in the oven and shut the door, now all she had to do was wait. She sighed as she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, she didn't really have much to do at the large mansion, Sebastian did most of the work, he was a perfectionist. She blinked as she felt said man's aura brush against hers, did he require her assistance?

She got up from her spot, smoothing out her maid's outfit and made her way to their Lord's room. She paused at the door and knocked on it lightly waiting for them to bid her entrance. She quietly opened the door and stepped in her gaze on the ground. Sebastian always sent out a call when the young lord wanted her.

"You called for me my lord?" She heard someone shuffle around and blinked as the person stopped in front of her.

Ciel stared at the small Japanese woman he had hired months ago, due to Sebastian's urging. In these past months she had proved herself a very good asset, and now she was trying to learn how to bake his favorite cake. He knew it was odd for him to take interest in someone, let alone one of his employees but, she was a special case, she had saved his life many times in the past few months. "Kagome…would you like to join us for our morning tea?"

Kagome blinked, did…did her lord and master just invite her to tea? She flushed and bowed, "If that is what you wish my lord, but…the cake…"

She blinked as he patted her arm and walked past her, "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine. Please change into something more comfortable and meet us in the gazebo." She nodded and bowed to him before she exited the room to change into a kimono she had been given by Rin...so many years ago. Her eyes softened at the thought of the human child turned youkai. How was she doing? It'd been a while since she visited them in Japan...

She blushed as she looked over herself in her mirror, she looked acceptable, she mused, her kimono was a plain deep blue, her obi was a dark pink, almost purple color. Over the shoulders golden flowers and butterflies lay decoratively, making the kimono more elegant looking than it actually was. She smiled at herself in the mirror before turning around only to gasp lightly her hand over her heart.

"Sebastian!" She huffed as he smiled at her and pulled her into his arms giving her a light kiss.

She sighed and relaxed in his arms lightly before pulling away. "We should get going out Lord is waiting for us." Sebastian smirked and kissed her once more before letting her go. He always kept a watch on the time, but she was so paranoid about being late.

She smiled as he lead the way out of her room and to the Gazebo, she blinked as she saw the cake she put in the oven only minutes before sitting on the table fully cooked, with decorative icing. She glanced at Sebastian and he smirked at her holding out her chair for her to sit in. She took her seat and smiled lightly at her lord who was sitting across from her.

He nodded at her as Sebastian sliced and served her cake. "It looks quite good." She blushed at his praise and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, my lord."

He nodded. "Call me Ciel, while you are a guest at my table."

She blushed more but nodded, how was it that her lord, who was quite few years younger than her, she might add, could make her blush so much? Either way, she nodded and watched with baited breath as he took a bite of her cake.

She blinked as he smiled at her. "It tastes as good as it looks. I wouldn't mind eating your cake first thing in the morning from now on."

She flushed a bright red and looked down at her hands. "Ano…if you wish it…I can make a cake for you every morning…though, I'm not sure how well it will turn out." He nodded as he took a sip of tea and placed his cup back on the table.

"That would be nice, Kagome." She nodded as she enjoyed the morning sun, it was nice eating cake with her lord and with Sebastian watching, as a butler should, she smiled happily, from the look of things she would get to do it much more often. She just hoped every cake turned out this good, without Sebastian messing with it.

Looking up towards Sebastian, seeing his knowing smile, she blushed and looked to her master, who seemed to have the same knowing smile.

Oh shit, she mentally cursed, they knew she had a crush on them both...Looking back and forth between the two she could almost see the plan forming between them. Tilting her head to the side she decided on the innocent route, for now.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked Ciel, whom smiled.

"Was I staring? I apologize." He said just as Sebastian leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Not yet, you don't."

Kagome blushed. Oh bugger.


	9. Son Goku & Genjyo Sanzo

**Males: Son Goku & Genjyo Sanzo**

 **Series: Saiyuki**

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sanzo once again hit poor Goku in the head with his paper fan of doom. Honestly those two, as great of friends as they were, not that Sanzo would admit it, they were often at odds. She glared at Sanzo lightly as Goku turned to her tears in his beautiful brown eyes, she smiled at him and opened her arms for him to run into. She ran her hand through his hair as he hugged her.

Sanzo rolled his eyes as Kagome babied Goku yet again, honestly since she had joined them all those months ago Goku had become soft. He rolled his eyes and looked away from the glaring young woman, no he was not jealous as that stupid half breed had insinuated. He was just…worried yes worried, Kagome was a woman of high standing, being the Shikon no Miko, if rumors spread she was overly friendly with Goku it would destroy her reputation.

Not that she cared, she was much like him when it came to his title, not caring what was expected of her, yet at the same time she knew when to use her power and influence to get what she wanted. In fact, the stupid kappa said she was a sexy drop dead gorgeous female version of himself, psh bullshit. Kagome was the polar opposite of him, she was loving, kind, caring, pure, untainted. Not that he cared, nope he answered to no one about his actions, he did what he wanted when he wanted.

He blinked as Goku turned to glare at him from Kagome's arms and stuck his tongue out at him. He could feel the vein in his forehead throb, that little shit! He blinked as Kagome glanced down and caught him making fun of him. He blinked when Kagome pulled away lightly and bopped him on the head, "Goku! I can't believe you…honestly." He smirked as Kagome walked away from the now crying Goku and sat down across from him. He tossed Goku a smirk and turned to Kagome nodding at her.

Goku pouted as Kagome sat across from Sanzo and started talking about holy stuff, something about what was easier to channel power into bullets or arrows? Either way he didn't like it, she was paying more attention to Sanzo, again! Yes, he was jealous he had no illusions; he loved Kagome not that he had told her yet, nope as stupid Gojyō had pointed out, he was too much of a little brat to be with Kagome, right now.

So he would wait, besides she was rather close to Sanzo, he pouted at that thought, they had a lot in common, they were both holy people, held high titles, and both hid what they were really feeling. Yeah, he knew most people wouldn't be able to see it but he did, Kagome hid a deep sadness in her deep blue eyes. A sadness he knew all to well, she like him, had been locked away for many years when she was younger. She was the Shikon Miko after all, it was only because Sanzo had vowed to keep her safe that she was allowed to travel with them.

He blinked as Kagome glanced over to him and smiled lightly at him, he grinned, yay! She wasn't mad at him anymore! He quickly bounded over to them and sat down by her, content to just be by her side and take in her scent. He smiled as he laid his head on the table and smiled at both of them, they were his most important people in the world and he was happy just to be by them.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about dropping off the face of the earth. I moved! XD**


	10. Deadpool & Cable

**Males: Deadpool & Cable**

 **Series: Marvel**

* * *

She had gotten used to Deadpool randomly attacking her out of nowhere, had even had her insurance adjusted to cover said attacks, yet now she had his babysitter stalking her as well. Okay so maybe he wasn't stalking her but he sure as hell followed Deadpool around.

She just wished he would act like a proper babysitter and actual watch the semi crazy man that now made it his life's mission to kill her. But no, he was from the future and was only there to observe, unless it could change the world for the better, lazy jerk.

As if sensing her thoughts, she had her suspicions that he could read minds and hadn't told her, he turned to her and offered her a small smile, she twitched. "You sure you can't do anything about him?" Said him (Deadpool) was busy throwing daggers at her, all of which bounced off her barrier.

Cable gave her a small smile as he sipped at the tea she had served him, mostly out of habit and good manners. "I'm truly sorry but it is for the greater good." His left eye tinkled with a knowing look and she glared at him. "Know what the greater good would be? If you would put him on a leash…my insurance can't handle him."

Both of them turned at the small explosion that erupted from her kitchen and she felt a headache begin to bloom. She was so used to having things thrown and shot at her that she had pretty much just wrote him off an ignored him half the time.

Big mistake.

She mentally cried as he strolled back into the dining room, holding a bent up and sparking toaster, smoke trailing after him. "I think I killed it…" She glared at him knowing he was grinning under his mask and merely let her head hit the table, throwing her arms around it as if to block out the world. "Why? What did I do to deserve this?" She continued to mumble into her table ingoing the two males who had entered her life and refused to leave it.

Cable merely smiled into his cup enjoying the way Wade harassed the young woman. It was a show of affection and she should know that by now. Then again he recalled how long it took her to realize that in his own time and stifled back a chuckle. He really couldn't wait for her to realize it, the first time was hilarious and this time would be as well. He just hoped she didn't faint when he made his interest known as well. The Kagome from his time still had a small scar on her forehead from when she did faint and hit her head on the dining room table.

He would like to avoid that this time.


	11. Sasuke Uchiha & Itachi Uchiha

**Males: Sasuke Uchiha & Itachi Uchiha**

 **Series: Naruto**

* * *

Kagome sighed as the Uchiha brothers glared at each other over her head, honestly. They could be very childish when they wanted to be believe it or not…and now was one of those times. She huffed as she stared blankly out the window of the tea house, men. They were once again fighting, well more like glaring at each other, over who would get to take her out for valentine's day and where.

Yes, she Kagome Uzumaki heir to the Hokage and twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki was being courted by both of them, at the same time. No they weren't competing for her; oh no they were both courting her as one. This of course was their father's bright idea and of course her baka of a dad had gone along with it.

So here she was engaged to both of them, oh yeah you can image the gossip when it was announced, yet they, like true Uchiha men, still fought over her. At first she had been pissed, not only was she being told who to marry but how many people she was going to! Oh she was furious, how could her father subject her to the Uchiha brothers?

The Uchiha's were not known for their caring ways, in fact in all her years she had only seen Fugauka Uchiha be loving to his wife in public five times. Then again they were very set in the old ways…and it was sad. How could her father subject her to that? Knowing she was a very loving and caring person…she could not see herself being forced to hold back her love while in public…hell ever.

She was very surprised when both the Uchiha brothers made an effort to be more caring. Even though it was only a small touch here, a whispered word there, it was the fact that they _were_ trying that reached her heart. That was probably what had changed her mind; she was no longer so reluctant to their advancements. That was not to say she just rolled over and took it, oh no. She let them know how she was feeling when she was feeling, not caring who was nearby.

Which resulted in some very awkward and tense moments…yet they had gotten through them all together and honestly, now four months later she could say that she loved them both…no matter how annoying they could at times. Sadly right now was one of those times, she rolled her eyes as she sighed lightly gaining their attention. "You know…we could just stay home…all three of us…"

She smirked lightly as they blinked, wow for genius's they were kinda slow… She laughed lightly as they both nodded, tossing the more nosey people of Kohona the 'Uchiha' glare. She sighed lightly as she heard the gossip fly, how did 'let's spend Valentine's day alone at home' equal 'let's have hot kinky threesome sex'? Honestly, she huffed as she subconsciously gave out not only the Uchiha glare but the vibe as well. Then again...hot kinky sex did sound tempting. She grinned, her eyes sparkling, they might as well, the rumors were going to be spread anyway...


	12. Jacob Black & Leah Clearwater

**Males: Jacob Black & Leah Clearwater**

 **Series: Twilight**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked along the shore of First Beach. She smiled as the water lapped at her feet and erased her footprints in the sand. It was early, maybe five or six in the morning, far too early for normal people to be up and about. Then again she was anything but normal. She smirked at thought, it wasn't a cocky smirk but one that was laced with sadness and a touch of anger. It was…she mused….Leah's smirk.

She smiled at that thought; Leah was no doubt her soul sister. They got along famously, much to everyone's surprise. They all called her the bitter harpy of La Push. She frowned at that thought, it pissed her off. Then again they were all guys, morons to be exact, yes she loved them but kami. They would never understand Leah's pain, her pain. None of them. Well…Jake did, he was just much better at hiding it then Leah, and she, herself, was the master of hiding it well, she used to be.

She paused in her stride, her white ankle length halter summer dress twisted around her slim forum as the wind caressed her making her back length black hair whip around her face. She moved it behind her ear with her pale slim hand. A small sad smile on her face as her eyes darkened with emotions, far to many to name.

She smiled very sadly as she lost herself in her thoughts and in turn her memoires. She was so good at hiding her sadness, her anger, and her hurt because she had a life time of practice doing it. She after all was a half breed, half Japanese and half American. Her mother had met her father, who was married at the time then again it didn't matter to him, while she was studying abroad. Bada bing bada boom her mother left American two months pregnant.

From what her mother had told her and form what she heard from her older half brother Sam, her father was no good. He knew her mother was pregnant, he had even offered to pay for the abortion if she kept their affair under wraps. Of course her mother refused and she was born seven months later to her mother and her husband, Souta's father.

He was a nice man, he really was but like most men in that predicament couldn't handle it all that well. As soon as his own son, no his child, was born she was shoved to the side it was understandable. Souta was not only his first son but his actual blood child. Even so she had been hurt, very badly, and full of anger yet she quickly learned how to hide it. It was almost like a prequel to the rest of her life. She shook her head sadly as she walked back up the beach, away from the crashing waves and sat down on the sandy beach.

Why she had gone down this road, memory lane, she did not know but she was far to lost on it to shove it to the back of her mind. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. In all honesty she deserved a pity party every once and a while. For one could only hide behind a mask for so long before it cracked, so she had to take it off every once in a while to patch it up before putting it back on.

So, she was going to do her patching up while no one was around, this she knew as a fact because when she had moved to La Push she had been given a rundown of everything. Them being shifters, the pack dynamics, everything, so of course she knew who was patrolling where and when. It was five thirty so, ironically, Leah was patrolling along with Seth, both of whom usually stayed in the forest. So she was fine to 'repair' her mask.

She flopped back and landed on the sandy ground, not caring that it would get her white dress dirty, if anything it was what she deserved. She should know better than to wear all white, she snorted, she was not worthy to wear the pure color because she was anything but pure. She was tainted, Kmai knew that. Fighting for five years in the feudal era changed a person a lot.

She was no longer that pure innocent happy go lucky school girl she used to be. No she was a seasoned warrior, she was tempered steel. She had gone through a lot of shit and it had indeed made her stronger but it had also tainted her. But it was worth it, she was fighting to save the world, to fix her mistake, and for her happily ever after.

She scoffed at that thought, happily ever after, they only existed in fairy tales, and yes when she was younger she was living one. She was the heroine fighting alongside her comrades, her friends, her family to save the world form the evil half demon. In all actuality it was a fairytale. Her love was supposed to cross time and space, it was a love that was talked about in ancient stories, it was all bullshit.

Yes, they defeated Naraku, restored the jewel to its former glory, the little bauble was once again resting in her side, all was well. Sango and Miroku had settled down, Shippo had finally started his kitsune training and she and Inu Yasha had tried to live out their happily ever after. She had gone so far as to leave her time and her family behind for him and in the beginning it was perfect, everything was so perfect…but then…things changed.

Kikyo, who they thought was gone for good, came back, how no one knew, but she had returned and with her came all the love triangle angst and drama. Inu Yasha was once again torn even though they were married. It wasn't long before tensions began rising, it was plain to see her happily ever after was just no meant to be. By the two month mark of Kikyo's return he had chosen Kikyo again.

It shattered her, she was angry, hurt, pissed, sad, everything that one person could ever feel in a life time she felt in a matter of hours. She wanted to hate them, hate her. Kami knew she did but she couldn't. After the anger and hurt cleared she realized….that they weren't at fault. They were living out their happily ever after and yes, she was the one who suffered because of it but she did not, no she could not blame them, could not hate them.

So she left of civil terms, it hurt her deeply to do so but staying there and trying to vainly fight for what she knew was never hers to begin with would only hurt more. She said her peace though, you can believe that much. Tears were shed, words flung, voices raised, and feeling hurt but by the end of it she felt a bit better and she knew that her place was not there. She returned home.

Of course she had burnt the bridge between her and her family when she had left so of course she was greeted not with open arms but cold looks and harsh words, out of anger mind you, even so she knew she was not welcome there, not yet. So she contacted her older half brother Sam, who had more than enough right to just hang up on her, yet he did not. No, he welcomed her with wide arms, he confessed to her weeks later that he knew something was wrong with her that he could tell by her voice he said it sounded dull broken even, all she knew was that she owed him big time.

She quickly moved to La Push, no longer the sweet young innocent girl who used to visit him every summer, minus her four year stint in the feudal era, many things had changed, on both ends. Though when she heard about the pack and everything going on at the moment she only smiled. It really did prove they were related because weird shit like this could only happen her, her family, and people they loved and cared about, seriously, this shit never happened to anyone else that she knew of.

She blinked when she heard heavy footsteps approach her she rolled over onto her stomach to look at the line of the forest and smiled when she saw who it was. There were two larger than normal wolves. Her eyes shined with amusement. "Hello Leah." Leah nodded at her and padded over to her, Seth not too far behind, and laid down next to her offering her silent comfort. Seth followed his sisters example and before she knew it she was flanked by both Seth and Leah. She smiled sadly as she rolled over so she was on her back again.

"Sorry guys, I'm just taking a break…repairing my mask I guess you could say." She laughed lightly but it came out as a wretched high pitch sound. Leah rolled her eyes and touched her nose to Kagome's cheek, a sign of affection. Kagome smiled and purred, as much as a human could, and let out a huge sigh. Out of everyone here at La Push only Leah and Jacob really got her, they knew her pain. She also got along very well with Seth, he reminded her very much of Souta, who as of this minute was no longer on civil terms with her.

She often wished it was Leah Sam was in love with, well technically he still loved Leah, it just wasn't enough to break the imprint, which she had pointed out was nothing more than a male finding the female that would bear him the strongest pups. Or in this case the female with the weakest genes so that his wolf genes would completely over power hers and ensure that their offspring would be born mostly wolf. How she had learned this was simple, Kouga. While her brother their pack were not wolf demons they were still very wolf orientated and she had a running theory that her pack was some how descended from Kouga or another part of his pack.

Either way she really disliked imprinting because there was no one more then Leah that she would love to have as a sister, though they were anyway. Yes, she liked Emily but in all honestly the girl wasn't that well of a match for her brother, she was too timid, to…breakable. Plus, she really hated the fact that her brother had done pretty much the same thing Inu Yasha had done to her to Leah. Yes, it wasn't all his fault but still, it irked her.

She subconsciously ran a hand through Leah's fur, her other hand was resting on Seth's oversized paw. She just really hated the thought that her brother was hurting Leah this way. Though she did admire Leah, she had the…balls, no that wasn't the right word, no Leah had the courage , the will, and the pride to stay instead of run, like she herself did. Even though it hurt Leah like hell to see them together every day she still stayed, she toughed it out because she was Leah.

In all honesty Kagome admired Leah, she only wished she could be half the woman she was, but she wasn't no she was a coward. She ran from her heartache, she fled like a coward in the night. Yes, she tried to justify it, it was for the best. It made things easier for everyone, blaah blaaah blaaah. Her gaze darkened as she thought of what she could have done. She could have fought harder, she was married to Inu Yasha for Kami's sake. She could have fought tooth and nail for her husband instead she folded under everything. The pressure, the pain, the anger, everything. She folded and cut her losses.

She blinked as Seth whined low in his throat and she turned to him offering him a small smile. She knew he was worried about her, he always was when she was like this, it wasn't often mind you, even so she had tried to shield him from it but he was a nosey little shit and found out a few months ago, ever since then he was by her side when she 'took a break'.

"I'm fine…just being emo is all." She nuzzled his shoulder, his fur tickling her nose, and rumbled soothingly to him. Lean scooted closer to her and crooned lightly. It never ceased to amaze her how much Leah cared about her. Leah, kick ass Leah, the bitter harpy of La Push was comforting her like she was a small pup and it only made her feel worse. Why couldn't she be like Jake? Jake was so well at holding it in, in the time she had been there, five months, she had only seen him lose his cool three times. The last two was when it was just her and him and it was….awkward to say the least.

He was so good at acting, at pretending that everything was fine, that he was fine, that it was odd to see even a small crack in his perfected mask. Even so she was there for him like he had been for her when her own mask cracked. It was one of the main reasons they had grown so close over such a short amount of time. In fact he was her best friend, like Leah and Seth, but at the same time he was so much more. She didn't really know what to call him, or their relationship.

They both had so much baggage with them, they all did her, Leah, and him, yet…they helped each other carry their load. On more than one occasion Seth had joked around calling them the three musketeers, Paul and Jared, of course, took it the wrong way and soon they were known as the threesome of La Push, oh those two deserved what they got, that was for sure. She smiled lightly at that thought, oh boy was her brother pissed at them for starting that rumor. Yet it was Leah who did the most damage.

She blinked when someone sat down behind her and pulled them to their chest, She stiffened for a second causing the person who held her to chuckle lightly. "Calm down Kagome it's just me." She blushed lightly and relaxed in his hold, knowing exactly who was holding her. She smiled when Seth and Leah moved closer to her, in all actuality it was these three that kept her sane now a days, yes Sam tired his hardest to help her but it was never quite enough. Even so she felt gustily for acting like this, and the worst part was that it was happening more often, why she did not know but her mask was cracking piece by piece and it was getting harder and harder to fix.

She hung her head lightly feeling a huge and sudden rush of guilt and embarrassment. "I'm sorry guys." She got two snorts and a huff in return. "Kagome you don't have to apologize. We've been over this before." He was right, they had been over this before. Even so it didn't change things, she still felt bad...she was so damn weak. She was a nothing more than a hollowed out shell of who she used to be…plus she had a fear that she was cracking mentally as well now a days.

Jacob sighed, as if sensing her inner thoughts and hugged her closer to him, he met Leah's gaze as she shifted closer to both Kagome and him, a silent understanding passed between them. Something that only they understood. Believe it or not they both loved Kagome, and not just BFF love, oh no what they felt for her was a mixture of that love and something more.

It wasn't just physical either, because believe you him Leah was straight as an arrow, it was…something deeper…something that you had to feel to understand. But if he had to describe it he would call categorize it as love in its purest if not rawest form. He loved both Kagome and Leah equally and he knew Leah felt the same and he had an inkling that Kagome did as well but she was too scared to truly let herself fall. It was understandable.

Even so he needed to comfort her, it was almost primal, he needed to comfort her and make her feel better, to let her know she was loved and he knew Leah and Seth, to a lesser extent, felt it was well. He rested his head on her shoulder and let his mouth rest by her ear. He spoke softly, his voice was barely above a whisper even so they all heard him clear as day. "Kagome…we're here for you and we always will be." He paused to let it sink in.

Once he was sure it had he spoke again. "We're here for you because we want to be. We love you Kagome and that's all there is to it." He knew he had make it clear that they wanted to be there for her, she had many issues, as many if not more than him and Leah so he knew she had to be reassured that they were there for her because they wanted to be, not because they had to be.

Kagome hiccupped as tears welled in her eyes. She knew what he said was true, he never lied to her, hell neither did Leah, Seth did but only when it came to little things like who ate my so and so. Even so she knew he loved her, not like Jacob and Leah did but like an older sister and it pained her for him to see her like this. For any of them to see her like this.

Seth laid his head down by her legs and whined lightly. He hated it when Kagome got like this, he hated it as much as when his sister got like this as well. In his eyes she was his older sister just like Leah and because of that it hurt him and pissed him off to see her in any kind of pain, especially this kind.

Jacob spoke again. "When you're sad we're sad and we know that when we're sad you're sad. It's just how things are with us." He paused as if trying to organize his thoughts. Once he thought he had them in order he opened his mouth to speak again. "We love you Kagome and we will always be there for you just like we know you will be for us, so whenever you need to let lose, to let you mask down and just vent come to us, let us help you, let us love you." He blinked as Leah flickered her tail at him, he shot her a mock glare, yeah he knew that was sappy but what could he say? When it came to Kagome and Leah, and to a lesser extent Seth, he found himself acting out of character, it was just how things were.

Kagome let his words sink in and it warmed her heart yet at the same time she felt doubt creep up on her. Inu Yasha had promised her the world, forever and a day and yet here she was a broken mess. Even so she knew that when Jacob made a promise he kept it, Leah and Seth did as well so she had no reason to doubt his words, it was just her being cautious. Yet, as she thought these things she already knew it was to late, these three were her world, her brother and the rest of the pack were as well but without these three she would crumble into thousands of little pieces.

She sighed as she felt the cool wind of the beach caress her and smelt the scent of wet sand and salt and smiled as she let her head roll back to look at the brightening sky. She let the warm rays caress her face as she got up and turned to face all three of her saviors. All three had some kind of forlorn look on their faces. She smiled brightly at them and turned to look out at the water. "Now enough of that, let's get back to town, we don't need Paul and Jared spreading nasty rumors again, let alone ones involving Seth. Then again it was pretty amusing to watch the fall out." She smiled at all of them, her mask firmly in place as she faced them her arms behind her back as she rocked lightly on her the balls of her feet.

Leah and Seth stood up and shook themselves out, trying to get rid of the sand that had taken root in their fur coats. Once they were finished they trotted over to Kagome and stood by her, both of them towered over her making her look insanely small. Jacob smiled as he got up, his own goofy mask back in place as he walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style, shooting Leah a small smile, he quickly began a brisk pace back towards the village with Leah and Seth keeping pace.

Kagome huffed as she sat in his arms yet made no move to fix the problem instead she laid her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. In all honesty if one day her mask did shatter and everyone saw the real her she knew that she would always have these three by her side and it really did lift her spirits. Yes, she had lost her happily ever after with her first love but she had found something much more important than a silly fairytale ending and she wouldn't trade it for the world.


	13. Charles Xavier & Erik Lensherr

**Males: Charles Xavier & Erik Lensherr**

 **Series: X Men First Class**

* * *

 **Theme: Home**

 **Home is where the heart is, well she had never had a home, so where was her heart supposed to be?**

* * *

Dark blue eyes gazed up in awe at the large house, no the mansion, that sprawled before her sitting upon acres of land. It was huge! She shifted as a pair of large warm hands settled on her dainty shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. She glanced behind her and gave the slightly older man a nervous smile.

One that was rewarded by a charming if not slightly cocky smile from the man.

"Your home is gorgeous." She fought down the blush that threatened to give away just how much she liked his smile. Thank god she had a natural immunity to his mind reading abilities. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he stepped up behind her and gave her shoulders yet another firm squeeze, his body heat radiating into her back.

His rich smelling cologne wafting under her nose. She subtly inhaled more through her nose, it was addicting.

"This is your home now to, Kagome." She swallowed thickly, subconsciously moving away from his touch.

Home.

She hadn't had one of those for so long.

After her foster parents had found out she was different she had been sent back to the orphanage. From there she had bounced around from foster home to foster home until she was booted from the system. Yet another nameless child that fell through the cracks.

She had been working at a local bar when Eric and Charles had shown up. Offering her explanations as to why she was different, and most of all offering her understanding. They were like her, mutants, and they were offering her a safe haven.

A place to call home.

Yet now that she stood but mere feet away from it she was scared. How many times had this happened in the past?

She would settle in, set down roots, and get to know the others that lived there. Learn to care for them, to love them only to have them stare at her in disgust when they figured out she was different.

It always happened.

Charles furrowed his eyes as he felt the young woman tremble his grasp. While he could not read her mind he didn't have to, not to understands this. She was afraid, she had been through so much, her file was one long list of foster parents until she fell off the grid.

She had fallen through the cracks because of her mutation and it saddened him. He was glad he had saved Raven from such a fate, if only he could have saved her as well. What was all his money and status good for if he could not help those that needed it?

Erik sighed as he ran a large calloused hand through his short silken locks. While his power was over metal he did not have to be a mind reader or empathic to sense the melancholy mood that had settled over the two. Already he could feel the headache coming on, he thought it was bad enough dealing with Charles and his rose colored glasses, his naive innocence. Him with his fragile and easily hurt feelings…

Now he had two of them, though he would admit Kagome was a looker, and he hadn't been drawn to a female in sometime…

He quickly squashed the thoughts before Charles could even get an inkling that they had been there and with a sigh he walked over to the two of them and casually threw an arm around both of them and rolled his eyes as they looked up at him, matching blushes and wide blue eyes.

He repressed the groan that wanted to spill from his lips and instead glanced at the mansion before grinning down at a blushing Kagome. "Let's get you settled in and then we can all sit down and talk."

Charles shrugged off Eric's arm like it was natural and turned to give her another charming smile. "Oh a cup of tea does sound nice doesn't it?"

Kagome blushed some more yet nodded and let Eric lead her and Charles towards her new home confidence building in her with each new step.

This was her home and these people would care for her and not judge her because she was different because they were just like her.

She finally found a place where she belonged, with people who understood her…

A warmth she hadn't felt in years settled in her chest as she gave both males a breath stopping smile. "Yes, yes it does sound nice."

* * *

 **AN: LAST re post chapter! Anything and everything posted after this chapter is brand new never before been posted anywhere else! XD**


	14. Vegeta & Goku

**Males: Vegeta & Goku**

 **Series: Dragon ball Z**

* * *

She'd never been one for big bulky muscles and shows of testosterone, in fact she had a habit of falling for men who were agile, lithe, and humble. Yet as she sat on the ground, her legs crossed under her, she could only gulp. Her mouth suddenly dry.

Across from her in the cleaning not that far away were her two of her companions. Both were in the middle of a spar, muscles bulging and flexing as sweat glistened on their skin! Sure, she was used to seeing them spar, Vegeta was always picking a fight with Goku, but something about the way the sun beat down on them...the sweat slowly trailing down bare skin...

It made her tingle.

A dark flush covered her cheeks as she averted her gaze, hopping they wouldn't scent her arousal, and if they did that they would be polite and not mention it.

She blamed it on her hormones, yup. She was fresh from a divorce, she had given Hojo a try after her journey was over. Ready to try and settle down and live a normal life. Sadly normal wasn't for her, it was boring and it wasn't long before she decided to get in contact with her slightly older cousin. Yamcha had been a martial artist for as long as she could remember and she had eagerly accepted his offer to help her get back in shape.

From there she had met his on again off again girlfriend and through her she had met the grouchy 'Saiyan prince' and Goku and the rest of the 'Z gang' as he referred to them. How her mind was blown when she was told of their adventures! To think aliens and magic dragon balls were all around her!

She eagerly threw herself back into the world of fighting and magic.

Sadly her husband did not like the change in her, he voiced it often which led to fights and before she knew it she was moving out of their small apartment into one of her own.

A single woman.

At least she wasn't alone, no she had her cousin and her new friends and they offered her more then enough support.

Goku himself had just gone through a rather messy divorce with his own wife, while she could not say anything bad about the woman having never met her, she was happy for him. From what she heard of the woman she was no good for the kind hearted man. Always yelling at him and trying to change him.

What had been the breaking point for the cheerful man had been seeing the way his wife was trying to force their son to be something he was not. Having met Gohan many times, and caring greatly for the small boy, she was upset to find out that his mother was practically brainwashing him and turning him against his father and his way of life.

He was a child, a boy at that, he was supposed to be running around outside being a kid. Not cooped up in a small room studying, pft. Let the kid live a little! There would be time for studying when he was in middle school. Plus from what she had learned of Saiyans from Bulma it was in their DNA to want to fight...to try and make someone go against their very instinct was disgusting to her.

Anger stoked she huffed as she flopped back on the ground to gaze up at the sky. Now she had gone and ruined her good mood. A small pout wormed its way onto her pink lips as she laid there gazing up at the sky, it was such a nice sunny day. Giving a large yawn she arched her back her muscles going taunt a for a few seconds before she slumped back down, it was time for a cat nap. Knowing those two they would be at it all day, might as well get some rest before having to make them all something to eat before joining the rest of their gang at Bulma's and Yamacha's.

Both men paused mid fight as Kagome let out a loud yawn, her body arching up in a sinfully delicious way. Her bust strained against the dark blue tank top she was wearing, taunt slightly tanned skin peeked up from under it, as she shifted and rolled her hips to fully stretch her muscles before relaxing fully in the lush grass. She was completely unaware of the effect she was having on both men.

Both were males in their primes.

Goku was fresh from a horrid divorce with someone he thought he could grow to love. No matter how hard he had tried he could not love Chi-Chi the way she wanted him to. They were far too different despite sharing a past of martial arts, and it baffled him. She had grown up around fighting, it was how they met, and yet she was now suddenly to good to fight? It confused him and he tried his best to ignore it, it was made easier when Gohan was born. Things were good...until she tried to change him. He put up with it, let her bitch and whine at him.

He could learn to ignore it, to go with the flow. It was only when she started in on their son that he realized it wasn't going to work. It was around that time that Yamcha began bringing his younger cousin around. She was a breath of fresh air, always happy and go lucky. Yet quick to stand up for herself and others. Hell she had told Vegeta off for calling her a wench!

The more he got to know her the more he liked her. She fit in so seamlessly into their group that it was almost second nature to fall in step with her. Gohan also took a shining to her and it was seeing the way she nurtured and encouraged him when it came to his sparing and anything else he came to her with that made him realize that Chi-Chi was not good for them.

While he would deny it if asked, she had played a major role in his decision to separate from Chi-Chi and start over with just him and his son. She had made their lives better just by being herself and accepting them for they were. So he would not, could not, deny the small flutter of hope that was sparked when he heard of her divorce from her own husband. For once in his life he was going to be selfish, he wanted to be happy and he knew he would only be happy with her in his life.

Vegeta was another story, ever since being stuck on the planet Earth he had resigned himself to being alone. Yeah, he had a one night stand here and there, but he always had to be so damn careful. Earthlings were weak, breakable creatures. None of them really sparked his interest and he'd be damned if he bred with one of them.

He would not taint his pure Saiyan bloodline like that clown of man that fancied himself his best friend. Sure, he would begrudgingly admit to having had the fleeting thought of 'hooking up' with Bulma...yet the infernal woman was far to annoying and her on again off again relations with Yamcha was a quick turn off.

So when he began bringing his younger cousin around he had wrote her off as just another stupid human female. Oh how wrong he had been, she was stubborn, sharp tongued, and prideful. She was passionate and ruled by her feelings and while he had once upon a time viewed such a thing as a weakness she had showed him that it was a strength.

She stirred in him things that he didn't know he was cable of and god damn was she hot. She could have him aroused just by glaring up at him, her scent spiking with anger as she tore into him. How his instincts screamed at him to make her submit, to make her beg for his touch. Yet at the time she had been married and while he wasn't a man of many morals he knew how sacred a bond was between a man and a woman no matter the species.

Oh how it angered him to see such a wonderful female wasted on such a pathetic excuse for a male. He was weak, meek, and forgettable. Why she had settled for such a weak male was beyond him. Yet he was gleeful when she had showed up at Bulma's upset and angry. Babbling drunkenly about a fight and a divorce as Bulma brought her into her room for girl talk.

Finally he would have his chance and he would be damned if he let her slip through his fingers.

His gaze shifted to meet Kakarot's, having scented the males arousal his anger and jealousy flared. The look in the other males eyes surprised him, such anger and possessiveness was odd to see in such normally happy go lucky eyes. It made his instincts flare to life as a smirk crossed his lips.

His silent challenge blanat for his opennet to see.

Goku felt a spike of blood lust rush through his body, he had never given up before and he would be damned if he did now. He would not back down. No he would not let Vegeta win, he would beat the slightly smaller man into a pulp before handing over his female.

Vegeta could only grit his teeth as his blood lust boiled over. Seeing Kakarot in such a state...such a primal Saiyan state was oddly arousing. He quickly dismissed the thought as he lunged at the slightly bigger male, blood on fire as he landed a rough hit to his jaw. Loving the way the echoing crack of bone rang in his ears.

The mix of pain and pleasure was enough to make Goku shiver as he delivered his own hit. His hand striking out and hitting the smaller males side. He could feel the ribs crack and break under the pressure, the pained groan making his blood boil.

Something was off, yet he didn't care. He embraced the feeling of pain as a foot landed a solid kick in his stomach, sending him flying back. He quickly got up, his body on fire as his instincts began to run rampant.

The need to dominate.

To claim.

Was all he could think about.

She was jarred of her light sleep by the God awful sounds of snarling and growling. Instantly she sat up, her blood running cold at the sight that greeted her. Both males were battered, bloodied, and bruised.

Sure, they had drawn blood before in other sparring matches yet something was wrong, it felt off.

Primal.

This was no longer just a sparring match...no...the blood lust in their eyes...the way they tore into each like animals...it was...

She gulped at the sudden rush of arousal that flooded her, deep down she knew it was wrong but god damnit. They were both sweating and grunting and from where she sat she could smell their musk and-and!

She licked her suddenly dry lips as they both landed sickening hits to each others stomachs. She could hear the sound of breaking bones from where she sat and it instantly had her on her feet running towards the two males, her only thought was to make sure they were okay.

"Stop it you two!" She had made if barely two feet before she paused feeling their gazes on her, staring at her...into her. It made her nervous. She felt like their prey...it made her shiver.

Both males gazed at the small female drinking in the way she stood frozen, her long tanned legs bared to them by her short blue jeans. Her toned arms hung limply at her sides as she gazed at them a flush on her cheeks.

They could scent her arousal and it made them shiver and groan in want and need. They tore their gazes from her and stared at each other, a silent battle waging between them. Neither was willing to look away, to back down.

They both wanted the small female no matter what.

Sensing things were about to come to blows once again she quickly got over her own fear and wedged herself between the two males, a hand on each of their sweaty bursied chests.

"Knock it off you two!" Her tone was sharp and demanding as she let a bit of her healing ki flow into their bodies healing the grievous damage done to them.

Both males tensed at her touch, her hand feeling so much cooler than their own heated skin. They relished in the contact of skin on skin.

Wanting and needing more.

They locked gazes once more over the crown of her head, a silent conversation was being carried on as the young woman grumbled under her breath about overgrown boys taking things way too far. She thought them boys? Oh how wrong she was, a silent understanding settled between the two as they pressed closer the small female. Enjoying the way she eeped and her scent spiked.

They would show her just how wrong she was, they were not boys. Oh no they were men and they would enjoy pounding that fact into her pretty little head...


	15. Nathan Explosion & Pickles

**Males: Nathan Explosion & Pickles**

 **Series: Metalocalypse**

* * *

Dark blue eyes narrowed, anger floating in their murky depths, the scene laid out before them was one that made her teeth clench in anger and frustration.

Pale slim fingers twitched in annoyance as twin pairs of green eyes gazed up at her. One set was glazed over as if bored, and coming down from God knows what high, the other pair at least had the decency to avert her gaze.

"What the hell...guys...really?!" A high heeled foot began to tap on the cold stone floor, pearly white teeth chewing on a pink plump lip. "What did I say last night befor you hung up on me?" Her tone was sharp and sounded much like a scolding mother.

The larger more stocky male grunted as he sat up, beer bottles and other debris falling from his stocky person to join the other piles of garbage on the floor. A large calloused hand ran through long tangled black locks as if bored.

His green eyes took in his band's new manager, after Charles had left and the company head murdered another company had taken over, she was tiny. Smaller than Toki and skinner then Skwisgaar but the stance she was in shouted confidence.

She was decked out in some fancy clothes, no doubt prada or some other shit, black pants with a matching blazer and white undershirt. Pft, such a douchebag.

He was tired of all these damn douchebags their new company kept sending them. When would Tashio corps stop sending them douchebags? Jeez. He gave this one a week.

Hell not even Abigail had lasted a month and that was counting the fact that they were dating, the pressure of being DethKlok's manager just wore her down. Then again she had been kidnapped and tortured...but still.

Just the thought of his now ex made him want to go on another bender with Pickles. Pickle's had become his rock in the aftermath of everything, no homo, being older and having gone through AA(multiple times) he was there to help him work through it but also keep him in check(mostly). Plus they always had fun when they went on binges together and right now he wanted to go on another one. But first he had to deal with their new manager.

"What are you my fucking mother?" His voice was low and gravely from his many years of being the lead singer of Dethklok.

Pickle's gave strangled chuckle.

Blue eyes narrowed in anger as she shifted her weight on her feet, crossing her arms under her bust. Her Nii-sama wasnt kidding when he said these guys were a handful. Sure she had vaguely heard of them, not being to up to date on death metal bands, but dear god. She had seen the destruction one of their shows could ensure.

Sure she wasn't there in person, she was en route from Japan, but she saw the live feed and briefly talked with them via a phone conference before they rudely hung up on her. Her Nii-sama wasn't kidding when he said only she could handle them. Being so close to only two of the members she could feel the dark mystic power that surrounded them.

Whether they knew it or not their words and actions held much more power than they could even begin to understand. She knew they had been somewhat introduced to the seedy underside of the world, the one with more magical begins and prophecies.

It was obvious they were in denial...that or just didn't give a shit and she was here to make sure they did give a shit. The world depended on them and in retrospect her...again.

At least this time she was getting paid.

"No, Nathan, I met your mother and she's a saint. I'm your new manager. We talked on the phone yesterday." She paused to glance over at the other male in the room.

He was shorter than Nathan, and much skinnier and lankier. His skin was just as pale yet was offset by his red dreadlocks. His green eyes, a shade lighter than Nathan's own dark orbs, were gazing in her direction but not at her.

"Look, I get you just had a show and wanted to unwind but seriously. Not even pigs shit where they eat." She cocked her head towards the huge mess that they sat in. At least the other band mates had the sense to take their parties back to their rooms, these two had barely made it inside the front hall before saying fuck it and went wild.

Empty bottles, food containers and food littered the floor. Various piles of puke and god knows what else was spewed about. It was disgusting.

Nathan growled deep in his throat, not liking her tone. Sensing Nathan's anger Pickles was quick to stand up and stand between the still sitting Nathan and their manager. "Look lady, this is our house we can do what we want. We're fucking dethklok."

She gave a low snort, her foot kicking a beer can away from her. "I get that, you're the big bad band Dethklok. But you're so much more than that and you need to realize that. I'm not saying you can't party and go on binges and bang groupies...just do in it a better place. Since you two passed out here." She glanced around the front hall making them do so as well. "We were unable to get things done that needed to be done."

Nathan glowered as he stood up,pushing past Pickle's, his height towering over hers in a show of intimidation. She merely looked up at him, dragon fire swirling in her eyes.

She had faced down much bigger and stronger foes, she would not bow to him.

Prophecy be damned.

Pickles was quick to pull Nathan back, while he understood how Nathan felt he wasnt one for letting women get hurt. Despite being in such a brutal band he was a nice guy...deep down.

"Hey now guys, lets just take a deep breath." Nathan huffed but turned away from their new manager. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the way she glared up at him stirred things in him. It was like what he felt with his ex...but more intense.

More brutal.

A small strained smile wormed its way on her face as she turned to face Pickle's. "Thank you Pickle's, now in case you forgot my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm your new manager. Appointed by the head of Tashio records. I'm here to take over your previous manager's duties as well as make sure you guys stay alive." She paused to let that sink in for a second before continuing.

"If that means you think I'm a raging bitch then whoop de fucking do. I'm here to keep you guys in check, to an extent, and breathing not be your babysitter or best friend. Though I can tell you, things will go much smoother if we at least try to get along. I'm not a complete horrid bitch and I'm sure you guys aren't just spoiled self centered douche holes." The smirk that wormed its way on her face made both males gap at her in shock.

Were they expecting her to suck up to them, to sugar coat everything? To baby them and bend to their every whim? Pft, hell no. She would lay it out plain and simple. They could do what they wanted and whom they wanted up to a point. If it endangered them or those around them then she would step in(concerts exempt because the fans knew what they were getting into when buying a ticket). She would also do her best to keep them out of jail, or at the very least keep the law breaking to a minimum.

While doing all of that she would also do her best to get them to accept their destinies as well as prepare them for what was still to come. Plus if she could get them to drop an album or two that was just the icing on the cake.

Shrugging her shoulders almost casually she turned her back to them. "Can I trust you guys to clean up your mess? I have to go wake up the others. The Klokateers will be busy rebuilding the outer fence's, someone rammed through them with a party bus, as well as escorting Skwisgaar's 'company' home. So please don't bug them. When you're done feel free to come join Toki and I. We'll be in the conference room planning out a trip to Disneyland to celebrate his cat's birthday."

With that she took her leave, leaving the two males looking after her in shock, both pairs of eyes trained on her toned ass.

A thick silence fell over the two being broken only when Nathan gulped thickly, his hands clenching at his sides. "I think I'm in love."

Pickle's could only nod slowly. "Me too." He paused, swallowing thickly.

"Halfies?" While they had never shared a woman before, because that was kinda gay, they were not willing to let another one of them get between them and their band. Not when they had just come to terms with the fact that they were indeed a weird fucked up family...no matter how gay it sounded.

Sharing was a foreign concept to both of them but hey, they had been told not even months before that they were the key players in an age old prophecy. Had they not seen what they had with their own eyes they would have called buulshit.

So if they could come to terms with that, then maybe, just maybe, they could come to terms with sharing a woman or at the very least taking turns.

Nathan's lip quirked in a small smirk as he cast Pickle's a smug if not playful look. "I call front." Pickle's flushed throwing his arms in the air in mock anger. "Oh God damnit! No! Not cool Nathan! You know I'm a boob man!" Both men began lightly bickering as they slowly did something they hadn't done in years...picked up after themselves.

* * *

 **AN: So not my best work but meh the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Maybe later on I can add more. I kind of want to do a drabble series where Kagome deals with being their manager and their everyday life. XD I think it would be fun! I might try to do a Skwisgaar and Toki one, IDK.**


	16. Shinichi & Migi

**Shinichi & Migi**

 **Series: Parasyte**

* * *

Bright blue eyes filled with mirth as they watched the duo in front of her bicker like small children. As always Migi was using his logic to chip away at Shinichi's argument and it made the young man flustered as he glared at his left hand, wanting to rip out his hair or even cut him off!

"Migi!" Migi merely blinked his eye up at his human host, not understanding why he was so flustered. He never would, he wasn't human. No he was a 'parasyte' and thought logically, not at all inhabited by feelings and sentiments. He thought with facts and all of them pointed at one thing, no matter how much his human tried to deny it.

With that in mind he turned his gaze to the female of the room and let it sweep over her. She looked normal, like your typical twenty one year old human female. Attractive, fit and overall plain. Yet, just like his kind that was but a farce. Under the surface was raw power, power that could and had hurt his kind in the past.

In fact upon their first encounter his instinct had been to attack, and attack he did. Ignoring Shinichi's protests he had lashed out, ready to end what he deemed a threat. She was a threat to his life and that meant she had to be ended.

Oh how it had burned when he had been deflected by a sheer pink light, it stung and made him freeze up in fear. It was then that she had slapped a piece of paper on him that rendered him immobile and unable to hear or see anything!

A piece of paper!

Later, once they were on civil terms, he learned it was sutra and only she could activate it with her miko powers.

Powers that were supposed to be nothing more than a fairy tale, a myth, it made him rethink his stance on human lore. It was an eye opener for him and he had demanded to get his hands, so to speak, on any and every book detailing such myths and folklore.

Oddly enough it was she herself that provided to him the things he wanted, laughing as she and Shinichi talked about mundane things. Getting caught up on what they had missed of each others lives.

Five years was a long time to be apart, many things had changed for both of them.

Even so she she would pause in her talks with Shinichi to answer his questions, never once upset or bothered by him interrupting them without a care. Shinichi on the other hand was usually upset and doused him in cold water later as a punishment.

His human was so mean at times.

All he wanted was what was best for them and their continued survival. Why did he not understand that?

"Kagome, I do not understand what the issue is." His voice was flat as he gazed back at his flustered human then back towards the smiling female as she leaned against the desk with a knowing smile.

He did not understand.

Shinichi flushed even more as he ran his non possessed hand through his black locks, letting out a huff of air as his hand dragged over his face before falling into his lap.

Damn Migi and his lack of...decmore? Morals? Humanity? No, shame! Damn him and his lack of shame and ability to feel embarrassed!

Then again this was a rare and welcomed feeling for himself, it reminded him that he was still indeed human.

Ever since Migi had saved his life by filling the hole that had literally been carved out of his chest he had changed. Everyone around him had noticed it right away and he had slowly begun to see the changes himself.

He was no longer human, no he was something more and at times something less.

He had accepted this long ago along with his mission to kill of those damned things that had turned his world upside down.

He had resigned himself to a lonely fate of just him and his left hand, no pun intended. He had cut ties with all friends, broke up with his semi girlfriend, and had even tried to push his father away.

His father still reeling from the loss of his mother, had none of it and had refused to be pushed away and instead had reached out to a family friend of theirs for help and counsel. Not even two days after their latest huge argument did she show up on their doorstep a smile on her face, an ugly ratty old backpack on her back, and kind regards from her mother who was apologetic she could not make the trip herself.

He had tried to push her away, tired to be mean and angry and down right scary. Going as far as to try and slam his bedroom door in her face. Yet she merely grinned at him and gave him a knowing look as she pushed her way in. As if she knew what he was struggling with, the battle he was fighting.

Before he could question her about it Migi had woken up from his nap and had attacked! He had tried his best to push her away, to do something! Anything to prevent it. He didn't want her to be hurt!

He didn't want to lose someone else important to him!

Imagine his surprise when a pink light seemed to seep out of her body and reflected the blade like apdanged Migi had transformed himself into. Not even seconds later he was flat on his ass gazing up at her as she grinned down at him.

She had moved so fast he didnt even see her! He gazed down at Migi expecting to see him reshaping to attack again and only blanched as he saw the parasyte frozen with a piece of paper stuck him.

She had merely chuckled and squatted down before him, one slim finger poking the immobile parasyte in wonder.

"Well, this is new." That was all he needed before he broke, tears he didn't know he still had began to seep from his eyes and he blubbered and told her everything. In the end he ended up on her lap, clutching at her like a small child would their mother. She merely rubbed his back in soothing circles and listened.

He had let go of it all, the pain the suffering, everything.

She had merely taken it all in and once he was done and emotionally spent she told him her tale. Had he not had a seemingly alien parasyte living in his left hand he would have thought her crazy...but he did indeed have an alien parasyte living in his left hand...

After that they had fallen into a comfortable silence, merely sitting there taking in each others comfort.

Ever since then she had been there, by his side.

Migi had even come to accept her, and while he was glad the other part of him was accepting he just wished the little shit had learned to be more...normal!

One did not just blurt out such things!

Kagome merely giggled as she pushed off the desk and moved to stand before her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck she grinned as Migi gazed at her from his perch on the head board.

"Honestly you two..." The mirth in her voice was easy for both of them to hear. She rolled her eyes as Shinchi gazed up at her, his chin resting on her stomach. "Can't you two just get along?"

He bristled as he pointed an accusing finger at Migi. "He wants to watch us have sex!" She merely laughed as Migi tangled around the two of them pushing them closer before settling once more on the headboard his eye gazing at the two of them expectantly.

"You two only mate when I am asleep. I want to see if I can feel any pleasure from your mating." The strangled sound that escaped Shinchi made Kagome laugh even harder as a light blush dusted her cheeks. She'd never had an audience before...it was oddly arousing...


End file.
